


fire

by WildKitte



Series: Nekoma Party Weekend [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, set after ch 206
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts out with a message, as it usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire

**Author's Note:**

> last part of my nekoma weekend (and a bit of monday) party~

 

It all starts out with a message, as it usually does.

 

 

 

_We're headed to Nationals._

 

 

 

Hinata drops everything and lets out a loud yell. He's so incredibly excited he has to go for a quick run, despite his mother's protests, because the fire burning in him is crackling and spitting out solar storms. He forgets to grab a jacket and his shoes aren't properly on, the white shoelace turning grey under the soles of his shoes. It's cold but the fire burns.

 

His feet pound the ground and his calves burn, a grin is splitting his face and he jumps, letting out a gleeful shout. He lands on his two feet and stops, glancing nervously to the forest surrounding him.

Right. Boars. Mom did warn about them. Hinata looks over his shoulder – he's not very far away from the house and he realises with a start that he's still holding the phone. How stupid! What if he had dropped it on the road and lost it? Hinata can practically hear Kageyama scolding him, _you dumbass, take care of your important stuff!_

 

Important.

Hinata raises the phone and opens the message again.

 

 

 

A spark, a crackle. _A blaze_.

 

 

 

A warm flame pulses in his heart and his cheeks feel hot. Fanning himself Hinata wonders if he ran too fast but he's not feeling exactly sweaty either. The bright screen lights his face in the dark and he wonders what this is, this fire burning.

Despite the flush on his cheeks he finds it in himself to smile.

 

A rustling noise startles him and with a yelp he starts running back home, clutching his phone in a tight grip.

It's warm in his hand and Hinata entwines his fingers around it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In Tokyo, Kenma presses his phone against his forehead and takes a deep breath.

Reading the message, the corners of his mouth curl up slightly and he closes his eyes and gathers courage, to face that bright smile soon.

 

Next time, he won't look away from the light.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like~~~
> 
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
